Some Thing was Different (M version)
by Sherlockian87
Summary: Inspired by a post on tumblr: "The first time Sherlock and Molly spend the night together, whether it starts with the bow-chicka-wow-wow or not, it's the first full night of sleep he's gotten for as long as he can remember; when he wakes up, his mind is crystal clear and blissfully quiet." - this is the M-rated one, there is a T-rated version (same title).


**Ok. So this one-shot was inspired by this post by Whoa-feisty-pants on tumblr :)**

 **...**

 **"Firefly by Ed Sheeran and Wings of Change by writingwife83 have given me a new headcanon:**

 **The first time Sherlock and Molly spend the night together, whether it starts with the bow-chicka-wow-wow or not, it's the first full night of sleep he's gotten for as long as he can remember; when he wakes up, his mind is crystal clear and blissfully quiet. He ventures into his mind palace briefly to make sure everything's okay and it's suddenly all organized and clean.**

 **Molly wakes up to Sherlock kissing her all over the place, mumbling "you [brilliant/incredible/miraculous/perfect/etc] woman" between adoring kisses."**

 **...**

 **As you can see by the rating, this one includes the 'bow chicka-wow-wow' hehehe … there is also a T-rated version that is posted under the same title :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Some Thing was Different

* * *

It had been a lovely day; Sherlock had asked Molly to accompany him on several cases. He claimed that it was due to the fact that John was unable to because his daughter was teething, but Molly knew that Sherlock liked it when she helped him. They had stopped on the way back to Baker Street to get some chips. When he had asked her to join him, there were flashbacks to a very similar day that surged through her mind. Her heart gave a few rapid beats as this time she answered in the affirmative. The smile he gave her sent a thrill through her body.

They were now leaving the chip shop, comfortably full, and it had started to rain. Not a light rain mind you, a full-blown deluge. And neither one of them had an umbrella. Where was Mycroft Holmes with his trusty brolly when you needed him?

Sherlock glanced down at Molly. "Shall I get us a cab?"

She raised an eyebrow. "If you can manage to find one in this weather!"

He gave her a confident smirk before turning up the collar of his beloved Belstaff and stepped out into the rain. A minute went by, no cab. Another minute went by, no cab. For five whole minutes he stood there. And still no cab. When he returned to her he looked more like a drowned rat than a confident Consulting Detective. What was this madness? Sherlock Holmes unable to hail a cab?

She bit down on her bottom lip. "How about we just walk, I don't mind really, it's not too far."

He scrutinized her for a moment. "Are you sure? I can hear John in my head saying that this would be 'a bit not good.'"

Molly rolled her eyes. "When do you ever do what John says?" She took Sherlock's hand in hers, lacing their fingers together before giving him a tug back out into the rain.

They began to quickly make their way down the street; neither one of them taking notice of the fact that they were still holding hands. Instead Sherlock distracted himself with the fact that he was surprised at how well she was able to keep up with his pace, or perhaps he was purposely lessening the force of his stride.

By the time they reached 221B they were both thoroughly soaked; the fall of rain having not lessened in the slightest. They stepped inside the welcoming warmth, and only then did they separate their hands. They were very lucky that Mrs. Hudson was out, or she would have surely scolded them both. As it was, Molly was concerned about the puddles they were leaving on the floor.

Once the door had been shut behind them the silence grew deafening. The only noise was that of the rain hitting the roof. Molly couldn't help but notice that the way they were standing was perfectly mirroring when they last stood in a hallway together. The only thing that was different was that there was now no ring on her finger.

She brushed away a few rain drops that were on her cheek. She couldn't bring herself to look up at him. "I-" she started.

"Stay."

He eyes flashed up to meet his.

He swallowed. "At least to dry off. John would never let me hear the end of it if I allowed you to go home like this."

She nodded and he turned and started up the stairs. She followed. They entered the flat and he closed the door behind her. Once more they stood facing each other. Several moments of silence passed.

"Sherlock I-"

He stopped her words with a kiss, pulling her close to him. She whimpered against his lips before kissing him back, taking up fistfuls of his soaked Belstaff.

"Stay," he gasped out between kisses. "Stay the night. Don't go."

She only nodded in answer. He pulled her close to him once more, drowning her in a near heart-stopping kiss. She shoved his coat off of his shoulders and he allowed it to fall to the floor, never breaking their kiss, before he moved to help her out of her own Their scarves soon joined the two wet coats, then their shoes.

They stumbled down the hall continuing to kiss, a mess of limbs as hands wandered, undoing buttons and zips. She let out a soft hiss into his mouth as his fingers brushed against her skin. Both of them stumbled and fell onto the bed, still half-clothed. She laughed as he held himself above her. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes fully dilated. He was breathing heavily and his lips were already slightly swollen.

Molly reached up with both of her hands and tousled his curls, shaking the rain drops from them. "I've always wanted to do that," she told him.

He tilted his head to the side. "Do what?"

"Ruffle your hair."

She did it again, scraping her nails against his scalp ever so slightly. His eyes fell closed. "You like that, don't you?" She repeated the same movement, smiling widely when a faint moan escaped his lips. When she giggled his eyes popped back open.

He peered down at her for a moment before dropping his lips back onto hers, kissing her slowly, sweetly. She pulled him flush up against her, sighing into the kiss when she felt his erection pressed against her stomach. His hands started to wander again as he began to tug and pull at the rest of her clothing. A minute or so later and she was lying naked beneath him. He drank in the sight of her.

"Too small?" he muttered beneath his breath. "Not in the slightest!"

Before he could dip his head down to suckle at her breast, she stopped him. He looked at her, his eyes filling with concern. But his worry quickly fled when he saw the smile that she was giving him.

"I think you should be naked as well," she said with a cheeky smirk.

Sherlock let out the slightest of huffs, pretending to be annoyed. She continued to smile as she helped him out of his sodden clothes. Once he too was entirely naked she gave his hardened cock a feather-light stroke with her fingertip; a shudder running through his body. Molly let out a shriek as he suddenly pressed her back down onto the mattress, kissing her deeply. She moaned into his mouth as he placed his palms upon her breasts, the hard points of her nipples jutting against him. He began to slowly massage the tender flesh as he continued to kiss her, before taking her nipples and rolling them between thumb and fingertip.

She let out a curse as he broke apart the kiss in order to take an aching breast between his lips. He dragged his tongue across her nipple, suckling on her tenderly. He released her breast with a soft pop, shifting to take the other into his mouth. By the time he was finished her breasts felt slightly raw, and were red, a dark mark already making an appearance on one of them. He nuzzled at the soft underside for a moment or two, stopping when she let out a sigh.

He lifted up his head and she smiled lazily up at him. He kissed her, bucking against her when she wrapped her hand around his length.

"I want you Sherlock. I've wanted you for so long!" she breathed out huskily. "I need you."

He kissed her again before saying, "I need you too. More than I think you'll ever realize."

She let out a soft mewl as he slipped his hand down across her stomach, not stopping until he reached her slick folds. He spread them apart, rubbing his thumb across her clit in short, quick circles.

Molly cursed again, lifting her hips up slightly, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as he continued to work his thumb on her. Sherlock watched with bated breath as she became undone. He continued to stroke her clit until she pushed his hand away. Her eyes popped open and she watched as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked them clean.

He smiled then started to lean down towards her but stopped. "Does it bother you if—"

"No. I don't mind."

He kissed her, she was not entirety appalled by the taste of herself upon his lips. She draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Not a virgin, indeed!" she murmured to him.

"Nope!"

She rolled her eyes as he popped the 'p.' He smirked and gave her body a gentle tug until she was situated more directly beneath him.

"Condom?" she questioned.

Sherlock grew still. "Ahh."

Molly bit down on her bottom lip. "I am on the pill. And I'm clean."

"I'm clean as well. You know this; you've seen all my medical records."

She nodded. "But a condom is just another assurance that I won't get pregnant."

"Would it be such a bad thing if you did?"

Her wide-eyed stare wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for. "Sherlock. We haven't even had sex yet and you're already saying that I—I 'm not even sure I know what you are exactly saying."

He sighed slightly, rolled off of her and lay down on his back. "You know how I am Molly, you know my methods," he said to her as he stared up at the ceiling.

She moved on to her side, propping her self up on her elbow. "Sherlock, what exactly is this? Is this night just a one-off, or something more?"

He shifted so quickly that she jumped. He grabbed a hold of her, molding their bodies together. "This is so much more than just a one-off Molly, please believe that."

"I want to."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "What I said before, about you becoming pregnant, would you be opposed to having a child with me?"

She swallowed. "You want to be a father?"

"Children are both fascinating and intelligent, far more fascinating and intelligent than adults. Our child would be blessed with both our minds; you _are_ a most clever woman." He turned his head to place a kiss beneath her jaw line.

"You only want to have a child with me because I'm clever?"

He scoffed; continuing to kiss a path down her neck. "Not just because of that, there's quite a long list really."

She tilted her head back, giving him further access to her throat. "Is there now? I think you're going to have to divulge that sometime."

"Mmm … perhaps I will." He nipped directly at her pulse point. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Ahh."

He pulled his mouth away from her neck and looked down at her. "Well?"

"I don't know Sherlock. I honestly don't. This, what we're doing right now, this is all so new."

He pressed a gentle kiss to her chin. "Would it help if I asked you to marry me?"

"SHERLOCK!"

"Too soon?" he enquired, with his largest puppy-dog eyes.

She sighed. "How about you save that question for another time?"

He raised his eyebrows but kept silent. His gaze became slightly unfocused; she could tell that he was filing it away in his Mind Palace. "I wouldn't leave you, you know." His eyes met hers. "If you did become pregnant. I wouldn't abandon you. I'd have you move in with me, I'd take care of you. Give you all that you and the baby would require."

She cradled his face in her hands and kissed him. He nudged her onto her back, settling himself directly between her legs. He couldn't hold back a groan when his cock nestled against her wet heat.

"Speaking of moving in—" he panted out.

"SHERLOCK!"

He sighed. "Too soon?"

"You're unbelievable," she mumbled.

He smiled cheekily at her. "I just don't see the point in holding off the inevitable. Haven't we both waited long enough?"

"Too long," she stated firmly.

"Exactly!"

"You really mean it, all that you've said?" she asked him.

He frowned. "Molly, I know that I've said a lot of things to you, told you many different things merely to get you to do what I want. Please, please believe me that this is not what I am doing right now. Would it, would it help if I told you that I love you? Have loved you for some time now. I'm not exactly sure from what moment, but I know that it's been awhile."

She clamped her hand over his mouth. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

He nodded and she dropped her hand away. He let out a breath. "John has done so, repeatedly."

She bit down on her bottom lip. "So, you love me?"

"Yes."

Her gaze faltered.

"Do you, do you still love me?" he asked hesitantly.

Her eyes flashed up to meet his. "Do you think I'm capable of stopping?"

He smiled a little too confidently. "No."

She let out a huff. "Insufferable!"

He chuckled as he gave her a kiss. She hooked a leg up over his hip, giving his body a bit more leverage against her. He groaned again.

"What do you need Sherlock?" she asked him, slightly breathless.

He stared directly into her eyes. "You."

She smiled. "Then you have me."

"Is that a—a yes?" he gasped, letting out another groan as she rolled her hips, the head of his cock moving closer to her beckoning center.

"No condom needed," she murmured as she clutched at his back.

He steadied himself on one arm as he wrapped his hand around his aching cock and nestled the head directly against her wet opening. They kept their gaze locked as he slid his length into her. He held himself, watching as her mouth formed a perfect O, allowing her to adjust to his girth. When she kissed him he took that as a sign that he could start moving.

He gave a few shallow thrusts at first, before allowing himself to bottom out. She clung to him as he continued into deep thrusts, wrapping her legs around his waist. They kissed repeatedly, moaning and sighing into each other's mouths as they moved together.

"Need to – do this – as often – as possible!" he panted out jerkily.

She smiled up at him, laughing huskily. "I agree!"

He mouthed at her neck as she moved her hands up and down his back, her nails scraping against his skin.

"Molly, my Molly, you feel so –!" His sentence became drowned out in another groan as she raised her hips up to meet his.

"My clit Sherlock! Please, oh! Touch my clit again!" she pleaded.

He tilted his body back, the angle that he entered her changing. Her moans grew to a near feral pitch as he dragged the pad of his fingertip across and over her tender bud as he continued to enter her as he deeply as he could.

"Close!" she cried out, clutching at the bed sheets.

He grabbed a hold of her hip, while keeping the other hand working her clit as he started to pick up the pace of his thrusts.

"Yes! Oh fuck, yes!" she cried out his name and he could feel her tightening around him.

He dropped his other hand to her hip so that he could thrust into her as deep as he could go.

"Fuck, oh fuck!" she whimpered as he continued to enter her again and again.

He tilted himself back slightly further, changing the angle yet again, lifting her bum off the sheets with her thighs resting against either side of his waist.

"Oh! Oh!"

She screamed as he felt her tighten around him once more. He hadn't known that it was possible for a woman to orgasm a second time so soon after the first. He gave one final thrust as his own orgasm hit. He gasped out her name then grew still.

In spite of the fact that her body felt a bit like every bone had melted, she forced herself to sit up so that she could pull him down. He fell against her, breathing heavily. She kissed his forehead, his eyelids, and the tip of his nose, before brushing back his rain and sweat-soaked curls. He let out a weary sigh, curling his arm around her. His eyes popped open and he stared at her wearily before giving her a slightly loopy smile. She giggled and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, which he only managed a half-attempted return.

"Go to sleep you ridiculous man," she said to him.

"Mmm. Stay. Don't go."

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

"Mmm. Dream. Sleep."

She shook her head as she snuggled further up against him, resting her cheek upon his chest. The sound of his heartbeat quickly lulled her into slumber.

* * *

The next morning Sherlock was the first to wake. Instantly he knew that something was different. _He_ felt different. He also felt slightly sticky, and his hips and groin area ached. He rolled his eyes; he must have had another one of _those_ types of dreams again. He began to mutter in an annoyed tone beneath his breath, but all of that came to a complete standstill when he suddenly realized why he felt so different.

His mind was silent.

Blissfully silent.

Wonderfully silent.

It was never this quiet, not unless he was under the influence of drugs, and he knew for a fact that he wasn't. He hadn't touched the stuff for several years now.

He quickly delved into his Mind Palace, but stuttered to a halt when he saw how clean it was. This was not how his Mind Palace usually looked. It was usually more so a type of organized chaos. But now, every bit of information that he had was stored and neatly tucked away.

Slowly he wandered through each room, taking in the sight of the tidy files that sat on shelves and in drawers. He even took up a few to peruse through them, to make sure that they were still really there. Yes, everything was in order.

He took a steadying breath before making his way to the one room he had considered avoiding. But no, that wouldn't do. He had to see, had to make sure that nothing had been tampered with. With another breath he pushed open the doors that greatly resembled those of the morgue. And there she was, sitting on one of the examination tables and smiling at him. Her feet were crossed at the ankles, swinging every so lightly. She was wearing her lab coat.

As he stepped into the room her image began to change, it almost seemed as if certain parts of her were fading away. _Oh_ , this was new. He had never imagined her naked before, nor had she ever given him such an impish smile. Could it be that somehow only this room had been meddled with?

She beckoned him towards her with the crook of her finger. "Don't you want to kiss me?" she asked him.

 _OH._

He snapped out of his Mind Palace, feeling the mattress shift. _Of course._ Now he understood, everything was explained. He reveled for a few more moments in the quiet and clearness of his mind, before he rolled over on his side to look at the sleeping woman beside him. He couldn't keep a smile from coming to his face. Ever so slowly he slipped his arm over her waist, a thrill coursing through his body at the touch of her skin beneath his hand. She sighed but did not awaken, her head tilting towards his. His smile widened.

Several minutes passed as he looked at her. Her eyelids fluttered slightly as she dreamed, a faint smile upon her lips. He owed Molly so much; he knew that he could never fully repay her. But he also knew that from now on he was going to try his hardest to do so.

He placed a feather-light kiss upon her cheek, then the tip of her nose, before placing a kiss on each eyelid. He kissed her forehead, shifting his body so that he was hovering over her, and kissed her cheek again. He was about to begin to repeat his path of kisses, but stopped when he heard her giggle. Her eyes blinked open and she stared sleepily up at him. He smiled down at her and resumed his kisses.

"Sherlock!" She laughed, slipping her arms over his back.

His muscles rippled and shuddered beneath her touch. "You brilliant, incredible, miraculous, perfect woman!" He embellished each word with a kiss upon her face.

"Lovely titles, what have I done to deserve such un-Sherlockian praise?" she asked him.

He leaned back slightly, his nose crinkling. "Un-Sherlockian?"

She smiled again, amused by his bewilderment. "So, what have I done?"

His expression softened. "You've silenced my mind," and with that said he pressed his lips to hers.

She sighed into the kiss, pressing him down to her so that her breasts brushed up against his chest. He moaned, nestling his hips against hers. His cock was already hard and aching to be buried in her warmth once more.

"Please marry me, Molly!" he gasped out between another searing kiss. "Please come and live with me! I need you here, I want you with me." He stared down at her, breathing heavily. "And don't say it's too soon, because it's not, if anything I was almost too late."

She brushed her fingertips across his cheek, knowing that he was speaking the truth. She bumped her nose against his.

"I love you, Molly."

She smiled and parted her lips to speak.

"Wait. Before you give me your answer, let me get something." He moved himself off of her, and got up from the bed. She watched him feeling slightly confused, biting down on her bottom lip as he gave her a rather glorious eye-full of his bare arse, whilst he burrowed through his wardrobe.

"AHA!" he cried out triumphantly. He returned to the bed, clutching something in his hand as he slipped beneath the sheet. He returned to his previous position, nuzzling at her cheek before giving her another kiss. When she moved to bring her hands up to his shoulders he stopped her, grabbing her left hand in his. She could feel him smiling against her lips. He broke apart the kiss and placed what he had been holding into her hand. It was a small box.

"Open it," he told her, and she did; her eyes widening and her lips parting in a small 'o' as she stared down at the ring that was nestled against the silk. "Do you like it?" he asked her. "It was my grandmother's. Mummy gave it to me several months ago. I tried to figure out why she did, now I realize that she must have known …" he paused, his gaze fluttering down to the ring, "she must have known something like this was bound to happen."

Molly let out a soft laugh. "Do you think it was because you asked me to spend Christmas with you at your parents?"

He sighed then smiled quite cheekily. "Most likely! My mother does have a rather rampant imagination."

Molly at last tore her eyes away from the ring and looked up at him. "She knows you better than you think."

He humphed, before grumbling beneath his breath, "It would appear to be so."

Molly removed the ring, dropping the box to the mattress before holding out the ring to him. He frowned.

"Don't you want to put it on me?" she asked him.

"Ahh." He took the ring, then her hand. His eyes met hers and she smiled. He returned the smile and slipped the ring onto her finger before kissing her deeply. "So – is that a yes then?" he asked her, once they parted for breath, he was smirking cheekily, confidently.

"YES!"

He kissed her again, lacing the fingers of his right hand with her left, pressing them down into the mattress as he nudged the head of his cock into her entrance.

"Oh fuck yes!" she mewled as he slid his full length into her.

They made love slowly. He filed away every facet of her body, every moan and whimper as he touched her, stroked her, suckled at her skin. When she began to murmur to him, over and over how much she loved him, the pace of his thrusts began to increase. He held her close, kissing her again and again. They reached their fruition in unison, crying out against each other's lips. He collapsed by her side, pulling her body close up to his so that he could lay his head upon the pillow but still nuzzle at her neck.

"You are marrying me," he murmured into her skin. He felt the vibrations of her laughter against his lips.

"Yes, yes I am!" She shifted her body downwards so that they were now equally level.

They stared into each others eyes, the pair of them smiling rather goofily. He curled his arm around her, tilting his head up so that he could place a kiss against her forehead. She tucked her self beneath his chin, holding on to him tightly. Several minutes passed in comfortable silence that is until Sherlock couldn't hold in the one single thought that continued to permeate through his mind.

"Do you think there is any chance that you are pregnant?"

Molly couldn't help but chuckle, pinching his hip slightly. Instead of answering, she pulled him down to her for another kiss, knowing that married life with Sherlock Holmes would surely be a never-ending adventure!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And there you have it! Heh … hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
